borderlands_vfandomcom-20200214-history
Shields
Orb Shields or simply Shields are rechargeable shield generators that prevent characters from receiving damage to their health, including projectile weapon damage, elemental, melee or even damage from falling, until a shield's charge is depleted. Gameplay Shields are essential to any player as they recharge much faster than conventional health regeneration. An equipped shield will gradually recharge to full power during periods when the wearer is not sustaining damage. It does however take a slight delay after the last time damage was taken to initiate the recharge effect. When mostly depleted, a blue exclamation alert flashes above a character's Health bar to warn the player. * Shields are acquired in the same manner as all other loot: dropped by enemies and chests, purchased at vending machines or rewarded by missions. * Shield capacity can be increased by some character skills or COMs. * Shield recharge rates (energy recharged per second) directly affect the time it takes to recharge to 100% capacity - the higher the recharge rate, the faster the shield recharges to full * Shields with elemental resistances reduce damage taken by that element. 66% damage received for regular resistant Shields, 50% damage received for high resistant Shields & 33% damage received for extreme resistant Shields. For example, if a shock bullet were to hit a character for 120 damage (100%), then they would only receive 80 damage (66%) with a regular shock resistant shield, 60 damage (50%) for a high shock resistant shield, and 40 damage (33%) for an extreme shock resistant Shield. (Note that different elements naturally have different affinity for shields, for example, shock is 200% effective against shields, thus a shock bullet will actually do 33% x 2 = 66% damage to an extreme shock resistant shield) * Shields which create elemental bursts when depleted will do so only if the shield was recharging or full before being depleted. However the skills Quick Charge, Girl Power and Unbreakable will not cause such shields to continuously emit elemental bursts if they are repeatedly depleted when the skill is active. Shields are an effective defense against projectile attacks like bullets and rockets and will also protect against any melee attack. They are, however, extremely vulnerable to shock attacks and will diminish quickly if under constant fire. What We Hope To Accomplish We would like a good deal of weapons and no aresenal would be complete without a good deal of shields. We want you to make as many shields as possible. Here is what we are looking for * No need to create new elements, we will have an elements page up and functioning before long. Focus on the shields. * Some basic White and Green rarity shields. * Some nice blues and purples, not over powered, but something you would want with you when walking down a dark alley. * MAKE 'EM UNIQUE! We need you to make red text shields! Make them cool and different. * What weapon chest would be finished without Legendaries, Seraphs, and Pearlescents. Fill 'er up! Shields To Look Forward To Here are what people have already contributed to the wiki. If it looks a little sparce, feel free to had something you thought would make a good shield. Pearlescents: * Bella Rosa * Immortal Legendaries: * Nanomachines * Ironhide * Last Wish Uniques: * The Sub-Zer0 * Megaton Category:Weapons